<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of Crumble by IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899213">The Rise of Crumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell/pseuds/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell'>IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daybreak (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell/pseuds/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From being cheated on to being manipulated and used all in the name of bettering her beloved Glendale High, Ms. Crumble's life sucks as of late. But that all changed when the world fell into an unsuspected apocalypse and she met Angelica Green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burr | Baron Triumph/Ms. Crumble | The Witch, Ms. Crumble | The Witch/Angelica Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> She lived an ordinary life as a married teacher living in an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood in ordinary Washington State. But for her, that plain life was the most perfect life she could have ever asked for. That was until she figured out her husband was cheating on her with Janet from across the street.</p>
<p> She forgot her lunch that day and decided to grab something from the house during her free period. Nothing prepared her for the sinking feeling that would accumulate in the pit of her stomach when she heard the unmistakable moans. Her head was reeling and she felt herself become more nauseated with each step closer the bedroom. She swung the door open only to find her husband and Janet going at it.</p>
<p> Just her <em>f</em><em>ucking </em>luck.</p>
<p> She wondered what Janet had that she didn't. I mean, sure, maybe she's a little too obsessed with Morrissey and maybe her insecurities get the best of her sometimes, but that didn't mean he had to be a complete asshole and do THAT. She tried convincing herself that maybe he is better off with stupid Janet because Janet has everything. Blonde hair, big boobs, big ass, money.</p>
<p> Everything she didn't have...</p>
<p> So she filed for divorce, uprooted her life, and found a job as a biology teacher in Glendale, California. It was a fresh start, and this time it wasn't going to get screwed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Glendale High was proving itself to be the worst high school ever. Two weeks into the school year and she had a mental breakdown because her students somehow found out about her ex husband and plastered his picture all over her classroom, and it didn't exactly help that she couldn't get them to pay attention to her for anything. After that, they started calling her Ms. Crumble and the name stuck. So much so, that she had to legally change her name in order to even get paid.</p>
<p> But among all the shittyness was Principal Burr. He was kind, caring and welcoming, and always lent an ear for her to vent to or a shoulder to lean on. He treated her to lunch every once in awhile and even gifted her classroom with a state of the art VR system. She remembered jumping into his arms with excitement and embracing him with everything she had.</p>
<p> She didn't expect that they would almost kiss that day (if it wasn't for Jaden Holyes antics), nor in the following week did she expect to find him at one of her gigs for her Morrissey cover band and end up fucking him in the backseat of his car.</p>
<p> She wasn't the kind of person to do something as risque as screwing her boss, but something about him made her feel loved and wanted. And for once, she finally felt like she didn't have to be anyone else but herself.</p>
<p> Ms. Crumble thought things were going well between the two of them, but that wore off quickly once he started asking her to change the students' grades. She didn't want to, but she thought that if she didn't, he wouldn't want to be with her. And judging by her last relationship, she wasn't about to let anyone fuck with her emotions again, so she agreed.</p>
<p> She soon started noticing the jewelry and new clothes that he was flaunting around and became suspicious. She confronted him the night of the homecoming game, and it resulted in her being pushed down the stairs.</p>
<p>I mean, what did she expect from him? Someone who was genuine, someone who cared, someone who was actually who she thought they were?</p>
<p> No, she should have a realized a long time ago that she was never going to have the fairy tale romance she always dreamt of...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>